


Addiction

by uhhmmmfuckthat



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, C137cest, Consensual Underage Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, References to Addiction, References to Depression, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhmmmfuckthat/pseuds/uhhmmmfuckthat
Summary: || Love is painful. ||
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Suffering

Morty tightened his grip around the razor blade. He had done this before, but the cat-like scratches weren’t giving him enough release lately. He needed something more painful, deeper. He deserved it. Just like Rick said...

_< < Get out of here kid, you’re just in the way. >>_

He was always in the way. When his father and mother would fight he was just an inconvenience for them.

_< < Go to your room, Morty! >>_

And whenever Summer was around.

_< < God, you’re so annoying. Why don’t you just shut up already? >>_

And with Rick constantly getting drunk and taking out his frustrations on Morty, it was hard to keep his chin up. Morty slid the blade over his forearm, digging deep. He clenched his jaw as his blood spilled from the cut. He deserved this. Morty moved down and made another incision, feeling the endorphins flood his brain. If one thing ran in his family, it was addiction.

…

Morty sighed and grabbed the towel he had on his nightstand. Balling it up, he dabbed at the wounds until they ceased their flow. Everything felt better now, at least for a little while. Morty hid his razor blade and collapsed onto his bed. Tonight he could sleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapters are short, I'm not sure how to pace very well lol. I have a few pre-written already and they're about 200-400 words each. I hope you enjoy this angst and I hope that it can be relatable to some. As a person who has experienced self-harm and wrongful feelings of love this feels right to me so I hope you agree.


	2. Adventure

<< Morty! >> Rick belched through Morty’s bedroom door, << I need your help with something, come on. >>

<< Ah o-okay Rick! >> Morty stuttered back.

Morty threw on his favorite yellow sweater and slowly headed towards the garage. He felt well-rested but he was still reluctant to look Rick in the face after last night. Morty’s anxiety flooded over him as his guilt began to build up in his stomach.

<< Hurry up! >> Rick called.

Morty entered the garage and looked at the floor, littered with empty beer bottles. It was always like this lately, and it always hurt to see.

<< Are we having another adventure today, Rick? >>

<< Yes. >> Rick responded, opening a bright green portal, << Let’s go, we have no time to fucking lose. >>

The pair hopped through the portal and landed in a familiar place: the Citadel. Many other Ricks and Mortys bustled around in a rush of their own. Rick grabbed Morty’s hand to ensure he wouldn’t lose him and set off looking for something.

Morty blushed at this occasion, and more guilt piled into his stomach. It was sick for him to like someone who probably hated him, but even worse: it was his own grandfather. Morty’s gut twisted. He knew full well that Rick was a horrible person and that he loved his alcohol more than anyone else. But, Rick was the only person who willingly let Morty be around them for more than a few minutes. It was the only intimacy he received in his life.

Rick rounded a few corners and stopped in his tracks.

<< Stay here. >>

<< W-where are you going? >> Morty asked as Rick dropped his hand.

<< I’ll be back, don’t worry. >> Rick smiled and appropriately bleached. 

Morty nodded and blushed at the sight of the old man’s smile. He sat down against the wall as Rick walked through a nearby door. Morty wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his face in the sweater. He fondly recalled some of the early adventures he and Rick had gone on.

They were fun, actually; Rick had only been getting angry lately. Morty thought about the many times his life was saved by Rick Sanchez. He knew the man cared about him, at least enough to not leave him behind. That was more than he could say about the rest of his family. Morty smiled and hugged his knees tighter.

That was when he felt his cuts burn. Suddenly Morty’s mind was clouded with the memories of his family, and even Rick, being complete assholes to him. His smile dropped and he wondered why they all hated him. Why wasn’t he good enough? Morty sighed and sprawled his legs out, tossing his arms to his side. Everything was pointless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey are y'all enjoying the story so far? Let me know!


	3. Feelings

Rick pushed open the door and saw Morty sitting right where he had left him. His heart panged at the sight. He took a swig from his flask. He needed to feel numb, or risk doing something stupid. Rick approached Morty and was about to call to him when he noticed something was wrong with Morty’s sweater. It looked like he had red stains on his arms, but why?

<< Morty, get up. >>

<< Did you- did you get what you needed? >> Morty asked with a small smile.

<< Come here. >> Rick demanded, a glare in his eyes.

<< R-Rick? Did I do something wrong? >>

<< Give me your arms. >>

<< What? N-no. I can’t. >> Morty quivered, wrapping his arms around himself.

<< Let me see them or I swear to God I won’t let you come on any more of our adventures. >>

<< Rick no, please! You- you can’t! >> Morty cried as tears welled up in his eyes.

<< Now. >>

Morty choked out a sob and hung his head. He was defeated. Slowly, he lifted his arms and presented them to Rick. Rick forcefully grabbed them and ripped up Morty’s sleeves. His scars were on full display for the one person he never wanted to show them to. This was it. Rick was going to yell at him, hit him, tell him he’s a disappointment. Just like the rest of his family would if they found out.

<< Shit. >> Rick breathed softly.

Morty looked up at him in slight confusion. But Rick ignored his stare and silently opened a portal home. Morty quickly stepped through and ran to his room.

Rick followed and upon entering the garage he went to his chair and sat down. This was going to take a lot of alcohol to forget. Rick popped open a cold one and began to drown his sorrows away. It broke his heart to see his Morty like that. But it shouldn’t. Because Morty isn’t _his_. There’s infinite Mortys, why should he get so attached to this one? Why was he in love with this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh saucy amiright?


	4. Confession

Morty sighed and pushed his blanket off of himself. It had been a couple of weeks since Rick had invited him on an adventure, or even to check out his new inventions. Not that Rick had been doing much of that anyway. Every time Morty went to secretly check up on the old man he was either passed out from the alcohol or in a drunken rage pulling at his hair and punching his desk.

Morty looked down at his arm and gently ran his fingers over his scars. He couldn’t bring himself to do it again after what happened with Rick. However, his only form of escape from the pain was sleeping now. Morty hardly left his room any more and all his guilt had created a mountain of weight upon him. He didn’t deserve to be alive. He was in the way, a disgrace to his family, and a useless friend. Morty pulled his blanket back up as these thoughts ransacked his brain. He reserved to fall back into his fitful rest.

…

Rick sat as his table and groaned. His head hurt like hell and his heart hurt even worse. Rick deserved to be in pain, he knew it. Reaching for another bottle of beer, Rick thought of ways to solve his problem. This obviously wasn’t working, drowning in alcohol, he had tried for the past two weeks.

Rick sighed and put down his beer. He knew he had to go talk to Morty. Loudly belching, he stood up and exited the garage. The steps to Morty’s bedroom never looked so high. Nonetheless, he had to see him. Rick knocked on the boy’s door.

<< Morty. >>

Silence.

<< Morty I’m- I’m coming in. We need to talk. >>

Silence.

Rick turned the handle and looked inside the room. Morty was sleeping with a pained look on his face. Rick sat on the edge of the boy’s bed and began talking aimlessly into the air.

<< I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did Morty… I’ve been thinking about this for a long time and, well, I just want you to know that I’m only trying to protect you. From me, that is. I… I’ve had some inappropriate thoughts about you in the past and it’s wrong. >> Rick paused and sighed. << It’s my fucking fault you’re hurting yourself, I shouldn’t have been so harsh on you. I just thought that- that maybe I could convince you to hate me. And maybe then I could convince myself to stop loving you more than I should. >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the angst, I love it.


	5. Escape

Morty silently listened to Rick confess everything to him as the old man sat on the edge of his bed. Part of him wanted to smile; another, cry; another, yell. Morty reciprocated Rick’s feelings yet was furious at him for choosing to abandon him. In addition, Morty couldn’t help but feel horribly guilty for hurting himself over Rick when he had clearly misunderstood the old man. Morty’s mind raced while hot tears bubbled to the surface.

Rick heard Morty let out a soft cry and flinched, shocked the boy was suddenly awake. Morty curled away from Rick.

<< Go away! >>

<< Morty, I- shit. >> Rick’s body tensed up as he realized the huge mistake he had just made.

<< NOW! >> Morty shouted as he threw his pillow at Rick’s slender body.

Rick deflected the incoming pillow and rushed out of the room, anger intensifying exponentially. He slammed the garage door open and reached for his unfinished bottle of beer. Downing the rest of it at once, he attempted to satiate his rage.

<< God damn it! >> He yelled, pulling on his bright blue hair.

The alcohol wasn’t cutting it, not in the slightest. Rick punched the wall in frustration.

<< FUCK! >> A loud crack echoed through the garage walls. His right hand was bleeding, broken, and nonfunctioning.

Rick finally let out a sob of pain. Pain from his broken hand, his broken mind, and his broken heart. Rick held his arm up to his chest and frantically searched for an escape. There. The portal gun. The tall man quickly punched in some coordinates and hopped through the bright green gate.

…

Morty cried for hours after Rick had come into his room. His mind was a puddle of emotions and he felt like he was trying to strain them with a straw. Morty was feeling incredibly overwhelmed and wanted to find some way to escape his thoughts. He hadn’t put the blade to his arm in a few weeks, but now? Now he needed to.

Shuffling over to the secret box hidden just behind his bookcase, Morty shook with every step. He reached down and retrieved his razor blade. Sitting back down on his bed, he brought the sharp tool to his arm. No. That wouldn’t do. Morty brought the blade higher -- to his neck. His favorite sweater would be able to cover it up, he reasoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one turned out really well tbh


	6. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is sexually explicit, but y'all probably expected that lmao.

Morty sat quietly in the shower, feeling numb to the warm water pouring down his back. Rick had been gone for a few weeks, refusing to communicate with the family. Morty’s mother took it especially hard and turned to her favorite coping mechanism: alcohol. Morty hadn’t seen her since she went to the hospital; she had gotten into a car crash while under the influence and was under suicide watch, unable to return home.

Morty’s father had been visiting the hospital at every chance possible and only came home to shower and sleep. Oddly enough it had been quite peaceful, even Summer was gone from the house most of the time. She was more relaxed with her newfound freedom and paid little attention to Morty.

Morty gently rubbed the scar on his neck, wondering how Rick would react if he saw it. Would he confess his love again? Would he realize staying away isn’t helping? Would he stay by his side? Morty needed to tell him about his feelings: What if they could be together?

…

Rick laid silent on the motel bed, a red-haired temptress running her alien fingers across the thin man’s chest. She bent down and whispered in his ear.

<< I’m here for you, you don’t need them. Just forget. >>

She slid one hand over his member and reached for a syringe with the other. Rick closed his eyes. The woman quickly injected him with the drug and gave herself a dose while she was at it. Both of their minds went elsewhere, and their bodily senses were incredibly heightened. The sensation of her hands on his body felt like sparks of electricity.

Rick let out a moan of appreciation when she pumped his cock with her hand. He couldn’t stop himself from enjoying it, the drugs really did make him forget: about everything. The redhead moved down to encase his member with her lips, methodically moving up and down. Rick’s breath hitched as his mind was flooded with endorphins. He lay there as her tongue washed away his sins and in that final thrust he came, white liquid spilling from her mouth. They were satisfied, but Rick wouldn’t be when his mind came back and he realized the mistake he had made.


	7. Fanart

I wanted to draw our Morty and thought I would share it with y'all :)


End file.
